Magikarp, The Untold Story
by R1996
Summary: A story, along with minor battle strategy Magikarp can use. (Rated M to possible language usage.)
1. Opening, and Charlies Story

Whats up guys R1996 here just trying to make the best out of today.

Ok so anyways soon it is gonna be my birthday, and due to how Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire are coming out on the exact same day, I thought I would go ahead and do a piece on Pokemon.

The Pokemon in which I am talking about is everyone's beloved orange water type, the Pokemon whom since Gen 1 has been everyone's punching bag. That's right it is the mystical, the wonderful, the powerful, almighty magical Magikarp.

Truth be told I still find it odd that Magikarp is constantly bashed, I mean seriously this Pokemon was meant to be shown as weak to show the prowess of Gyarados.

Yes we all now know that it evolves into the Pokemon Gyarados at level 20 but no when when the games first came out did.

No one even knew what a Gyarados was.

My friend Charlie is now 20 years old meaning he was around when the Pokemon games first started coming out in america.

He went through it all from the start.

He has said before and I quote: "Pokemon back the was not about the ways of battle nor the graphics, but more about the story and the never ending adventure, exploration, and over all happiness of when you met and saw a new Pokemon.

Personally I value any Magikarp more than a fully and well trained Gyarados any day of the week, even if it were to be level 100.

The reason is due to the familiarity.

Magikarp was the first Pokemon I ever acquired without having it be given to me by Professor Oak.

All the other Pokemon I saw on my journey before I saw Magikarp all looked and seemed to be to easy to train to me, Magikarp a Pokemon who who could only use the move splash until it reached level 15 was and still is one of the greatest challenges to any trainer if you raise it the old fashioned way, no EXP shares rare candies or anything just raising it by switching it with a more powerful Pokemon until it gained tackle and after that I journeyed all the way back to route 1 and began to use it to fight Pidgey and Rattata until it evolved.

But it went even beyond this, the first Pokemon that I ever got to level 100 was a Magikarp."

Now Charlie certainly had a lot to say, and I do to but mine applies a bit more to today's style of game play along with some additional information regarding previous generations.


	2. Ending, Magikarp Magic

Ok now that the beginning along with the telling of of Charlies story is out of the way I can really begin on the telling of my information. I shall give some information ahead of time though. Some of this information may not be relevant to you if you do not have the Items or Attacks for your Magikarp listed.

Starting off with the attacks.

All attacks that Magikarp can have either through giveaway/event, move tutor or standard leveling-

Level:0- Splash, 15- Tackle, 30- Flail

Move Tutor- Bounce

Giveaway/Event- Hydro Pump, Dragon Rage, Reversal, Bubble

Splash- Normal Type Attack, 40 PP, 0 Atk, 0 Accuracy

The user just flops and splashes around to no effect at all...

Tackle- Normal Type Attack, 35 PP, 35 Atk, 95 Accuracy

A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the foe with its whole body.

Flail- Normal Type Attack, 15 PP, ? Atk, 100 Accuracy

The user flails about aimlessly to attack. It becomes more powerful the less Hp the user has.

Bounce- Flying Type Attack, 5 PP, 85 Atk, 85 Accuracy, 30% Effect Chance

The user bounces up high, then drops on the foe on the second turn. It may also paralyze the foe.

Hydro Pump- Water Type Attack, 5 PP, 120 Atk, 80 Accuracy

The foe is blasted by a huge volume of water launched under great pressure.

Dragon Rage- Dragon Type Attack, 10 PP, ? Atk, 100 Accuracy

The foe is stricken by a shock wave. This attack always inflicts 40 HP damage.

Reversal- Fighting Type Attack, 15 PP, ? Atk, 100 Accuracy

An all-out attck that becomes more powerful the less HP the user has.

Bubble- Water Type Attack, 30 PP, 20 Atk, 100 Accuracy, 10% Effect Chance

A spray of countless bubbles is jetted at the foe. It may also lower the target's Speed stat.

Now as I said before this can only work if you have the right items and attacks. This next part shall telling of the max stats possible through EV training along with information on Magikarp's most standard ability. This ability is the one which is best to have as Magikarps other shall have no value in any way for what follows.

Swift Swim Ability- When rainy, The Pokémon's Speed doubles.

However, Speed will not double on the turn weather becomes Heavy Rain.

Max Stats at level 100

Hp=244, Atk=130, Def=229, =141, =152, Speed=284

Speed is the greatest factor that Magikarp has so this is the one I advise you to expand on more shall be explained in the next part.

Due to Magikarps Ability Swift Swim when in rain Magikarps speed doubles allowing it to max out its speed at 568 which is 64 higher than the fastest known Pokemon which is Deoxys at level 100 in its speed form maxing out with a speed of 504. However Magikarp is even now able to boost its speed even higher with the help of the item Choice Scarf which ups its speed by 50% thus placing its speed at a whopping 852. Even if you were to give Deoxys the choice scarf it would only raise its speed to 756 which is nearly 100 below that of Magikarp. Now this is not the fastest Pokemon as several Pokemon are able to become faster due to similar items and abilities yet it is in the to 10 possibly even the top 5 fastest Pokemon.

There is another way to further the power of Magikarp in a different sense, where in which one could equip it with the item known as Focus Sash.

A Focus Sash is essentially a carry item that when the user is at full health if they are hit by an attack that would normally knock them out in a single hit that they will survive by 1 HP. The reason this is good is due to the effects of the attacks of Flail and Reversal which become more powerful the less HP the user has. At 1 HP both of the attacks will be maxed out at their highest damage possible. It will also make it so that electric, along with grass type moves will no longer be able to do 1 hit knock outs.

I shall not tell you of which is better as everyone has their own playing style and their truly is no single style which is better than all the others.

I shall however tell you of that which I normally do.

Ok to begin I have a Level 100 Shiny Japanese event Magikarp I traded for a while back.

The attacks I have for it are Flail, Hydro Pump, Bounce, and Tackle. It previously had splash for the final move but there is a person in White 2 who you can use to have Pokemon gain moves which they could have learned at a previous level.

I have EV trained it giving it 252 in Speed, 252 in Defense, and the remaining 6 HP.

The item he holds is the Choice Scarf. The final thing I do to allow him max effectiveness is that whenever I place him in my party I always have at least one or two Pokemon in the team whom both have the move Rain Dance. As who would really expect for a Magikarp be the ace of a team. Most would think it a to be a joke Pokemon.

Now I know this may not be what some of you may wish to here but I am unable to help you in to many ways. Besides the single other way I mentioned before hand telling about the Focus Slash Flail combo there really isn't any other way to advance the power of your Pokemon.

_This is R1996 signing out._


End file.
